Engaño
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Mi nombre es Sakura. Estoy casada con Naruto desde hace sólo unos pocos meses, pero últimamente lo siento distante. Sé que me está engañando con otra mujer. Juro descubrir con quien me engaña... aunque en el camino me termine enamorando de otro. Y descubra algo que no debí saber nunca.
1. Lengua quemada

_Este es mi primer fic de Naruto._

_Verán, un día iba en un taxi directo a la escuela y entre tantos delirios mentales se me ocurrió esta historia. No suelo escribir mucho sobre anime, tampoco tanto de romance, aunque si escribo de romance jeje._

_Creo que esta historia podría pasar como una historia normal y que pase desapercibida... o no, eso depende si se quedan hasta el final para leerla. Solo tendrá 3 capítulos, es todo, ni más ni menos.  
_

_Me gusta Naruto, pero desde hace algún tiempo las parejas dejaron de importarme demasiado. Solo les digo que las parejas que aparecerán en este fic, no les tengo un especial favoritismo, no me desagradan, pero no sé jeje_

* * *

**Engaño**

_capítulo 1: Lengua quemada. _

Lo escucho llegar. Tarde otra vez. Ni siquiera me molesto en esperarlo despierta. Decido fingir estar dormida, no quiero pelear otra vez.

Lleva haciendo esto semanas, días. Ya no me pone atención como antes. Me engaña, lo sé. Discutimos casi siempre, le grito cosas horribles pero él decide ignorarme. Estoy desesperada. Comienzo a llorar en silencio. Sé que él me escucha sollozar, pero no dice nada. Creo que ya no le importo.

Solo llevamos seis meses de casados. Nuestros amigos nos decían que no nos casáramos, que eramos muy jóvenes. Debí hacerles caso. Pero no lo hice, y ahora estoy aquí, compartiendo cama con el que ya no me quiere, el que pasa las noches con otra mujer. Me duele, me duele porque yo aún lo amo. Desearía tener a esa otra mujer enfrente y darle sus muy merecidos golpes ¡¿A quien se le ocurre robarle el esposo a otra?! Ella debe ser la mujer más enfermiza de el mundo.

Pero no la conozco, solo sé de su existencia, y no digan que estoy imaginando cosas, Naruto, en una de nuestras discusiones, insinuó que tenía una amante. Sé que es verdad, sé que no lo dijo precisamente para herirme, sino, para hacérmelo saber.

¿Qué no ve que me duele? Sé que no quiere hacerme daño, lo sé, lo veo en su mirada. Me mira con tristeza, como si quisiera volver el tiempo y no casarse conmigo, para que no sufriéramos los dos, aún así ¿no ve que me duele? No quiero deshacer nuestro matrimonio, quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Cuando él y yo nos amábamos, y vaya que él me insistió mucho ¿en donde quedó todo eso?

Él trabaja, al menos la mitad de el día lo hace, la otra mitad está con... esa mujer. Yo aún estudio, estoy terminando la carrera. Debo dormir, mañana hay escuela. No sé cómo soportar esta tortura, mis amigas saben que algo está mal, pero ninguna me lo comenta. Que extraño, yo pensaría que ellas son más chismosas, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

Despierto. Me quedé dormida y, claro, él ya no está en la cama. Se fue sin despedirse. Me levanto, tomo una ducha y me sirvo café caliente. Me visto para otro día de clases.

Subo al autobús, la escuela me queda considerablemente lejos y aún no tenemos dinero suficiente para comprar un auto. Es más sencillo tomar un taxi, pero en el transporte publico, pese a el ruido y todas las personas al rededor, me relajo, pienso con más claridad. Naruto, mi esposo, me engaña con otra mujer.

Cuando finalmente llego, tomo mi mochila y bajo de el autobús. Voy tan distraída que al bajar tropiezo y mis libros caen al suelo. Al menos tengo suerte, al lado mio esta un charco de agua, por poco. Me apresuro a tomar mis útiles escolares, avergonzada. Suelto una lágrima. Es muy tonto, pero pienso que, tal vez la mujer con la que me engaña es más lista que yo... tal vez sea más bonita, o incluso más joven. No lo sé, pero la idea me aterra.

-Déjame ayudarte.- me habla la voz de un hombre. Levanto la mirada y lo veo.

-Gracias.- murmuro. Nunca lo había visto, pero es muy guapo, su mirada resulta siniestra, pero hay algo más, algo más profundo.

-¿Qué hacías?- habla de forma fría. Realmente es alguien muy misterioso-. No creo que tu tarea consista e revisar cuantas gotas de agua hay en ese charco.

-¡Claro que no!- grito, enfadada. Puede que haya sido una broma inofensiva, pero hoy no estoy para bromas.

-¿Estabas llorando?- me pregunta, amablemente. Me da mis libros y me ayuda a levantarme, pero yo estoy de tan mal humor que rechazo su ayuda.

-Claro que no lloraba. No te metas en mis asuntos.- continuo caminando, alejándome de ese chico de cabello oscuro y piel blanca. Ni siquiera sé su nombre, no lo vi bien a la cara, pero sentí como sí... no lo sé, creo que sentí un poco de atracción, pero es normal, ese joven era muy atractivo. Pero nada más.

Llego a tiempo, antes de que comiencen las clases. Entro al baño, algunas chicas están fumando, las ignoro, a mi no me gusta fumar y no importa cuanto las haya regañado antes, no entenderán que no deben hacerlo, en algún momento me rendí de intentar convencerlas.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- pese a todo, son buenas personas.

-Sí, sí Temari, solo tropecé de camino aquí.

-Ten más cuidado, no vayas a lastimar a tu hijo.- habló, guiñándome un ojo.

-Temari, por favor.- no estoy embarazada, pero por algún motivo a las mujeres les gusta bromear al respecto. Yo no pienso tener hijos hasta mucho después de graduarme, y en la situación en la que estoy, menos.

-¿Qué hizo ese idiota esta vez?- se refiere a mi esposo, ella sabe lo suficiente de hombres como para saber que algo va mal con el mio.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- contesto secamente.

-Tienes que hacerlo.- apaga su cigarrillo, arrojándolo al agua de la llave-. O sí no cómo esperas que te ayudemos.

-No creo que alguien pueda salvar mi matrimonio ahora.- susurro. Temari suspira y se dirige a la salida.

-Bien que te lo dijimos, no debiste casarte.- se va, sus amigas se van con ella, me deja sola.

Aún huele a humo. Odio ese olor. Me cepillo el cabello y limpio mis rodillas raspadas. Me preparo para otro día de clase, al menos esto me gusta y mis amigas no me lastiman.

La primera hora es algo aburrida. Me siento al lado de mi mejor amiga Ino, que está demasiado ocupada maquillándose como para darse cuenta de que la clase está por terminar y de que mi estado de animo está por los suelos. No sé por qué es mi mejor amiga.

Todos paran sus murmullos, incluso el profesor deja de dar su explicación. Despierto de mis pensamientos y al poner atención me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre. Están presentando a un alumno nuevo. Lo conozco. Es ese chico de cabello oscuro de hace un rato.

-Él es Sasuke Uchiha, estudiará aquí a partir de ahora.- dice el profesor.

-Es un gusto conocerlos.- tiene una buena educación, lo noto en su forma de hablar. Parece alguien serio y frio. Ya me vio, está viendo a mi dirección, me reconoció-. Creo que me llevaré bien con ustedes.- agrega, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Oye Sakura.- me llama Ino-. Ese chico te estaba mirando-. bien, en eso sí se fija.

Se sienta a un extremo de el salón, muy alejado de mí. Bien, porque me pongo nerviosa con su mirada, algo que no me gusta. No puedo evitarlo, lo veo de reojo por curiosidad. Siempre está escribiendo o sumergido en sus pensamientos. Es misterioso, como en esas novelas de vampiros, pero esto es la vida real y es una tontería que lo siga mirando estando yo ya casada. Ya no hay lugar para fantasías a estas alturas de mi vida. No son malas, pero estando casada ya no me las puedo permitir, a diferencia de mis compañeras, como Ino, que también lo mira, de forma soñadora y enamorada.

Es la hora del descanso, me junto con mis amigas y nos sentamos en unas bancas. Lo veo a lo lejos, sentado, siento como si me observara también. No quiero hablarle, sé que él quiere hablarme. Ino piensa que la está mirando a ella, la dejo creerlo. Él se levanta y se acerca. Esto es malo.

-Hola.- saluda. A mis amigas casi les sale un grito de la emoción. Estoy segura de que yo estaría como ellas, si no tomara enserio mi matrimonio como mi marido.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte Sasuke Uchiha. Mi nombre es Ino...- se apresura a decir mi amiga.

-Muy bien.- la silencia discretamente-. ¿Tú te llamas Sakura? ¿No es cierto?- me habla a mí. Mis amigas me ven, impresionadas y algo celosas.

-Sí.- contesto. No puedo evitarlo, contesté con voz nerviosa.

-¿Te invito un café saliendo de la escuela?- me ofrece. Estoy a punto de mencionar que estoy casada pero recuerdo que mi esposo no me es muy fiel que digamos, así que decido que a mí tampoco debería importarme.

-Por supuesto.- perfecto, ahora mi voz salió más fría de lo normal cuando no quería que fuera así. Simplemente perfecto.

-¡Pero mi amiga está casada!- intervino Ino, arruinando cosas como siempre.

-¡Cállate!- le grito y me arrepiento de hacerlo, ahora parece que tenía malas intenciones con el muchacho-. Es decir... no quiero que todo el mundo se entere. Ya sabes, con los chismes y todo eso. No se puede estar tranquila.- agrego con velocidad, riéndome de forma nerviosa.

-No importa, como amigos entonces.- entonces la primera idea de él era no ir como amigos sino de algo más. Ya empezamos mal. Pero no me importa.

Llega la hora de salida y él me está esperando. Me siento extraña, y no solo porque Ino cortó nuestra amistad por décima vez en lo que va de el mes, ahora ella está celosa, pero ya se calmará. Me acerco a él, más nerviosa de lo que debería. Sé que estoy apresurando las cosas y que tal vez hago esto improvisadamente, pero lo tomo de la mano, olvidándome de mi esposo y sintiéndome como una universitaria soltera otra vez.

Vamos a una cafetería. Me siento incomoda, él no es muy conversador y los chistes que hago no le causan la más mínima gracia. Vaya que fue mala idea.

-¿Por qué querías salir conmigo?- pregunté, tomando un sorbo de mi café caliente. Me quemé la lengua, pero hice lo que pude para disimular.

-Quería saber por qué una chica tan hermosa estaba llorando, no creo que haya sido por el golpe que te diste al caer, ya eres muy mayor para eso.- puse mala cara pero antes de que pudiera protestar él continuó-. Y no digas que no me meta en tus asuntos, te invité un café, te ofrecí mi amistad, te di algo de qué presumir con tus amigas... Me lo debes.- tomó de su café, me pregunto cómo soportará lo caliente-. Déjame adivinar, es sobre tu esposo.

-¡No tengo que hablar de esto contigo!- me levanto de golpe, ofendida. Debo admitirlo, cada vez que lo escucho quedo fascinada por su forma fría, educada e inteligente de hablar, pero es un metiche y eso no me agrada-. Gracias por el café pero debo irme.- tomo mis cosas y me preparo para largarme pero de alguna forma él me detiene, no de forma física, sino con su singular voz y palabras cautivadoras.

-Si no le cuentas a nadie ¿cómo esperas que te ayudemos?- por algún motivo eso me detiene, aunque eso es casi lo mismo que me dijo Temari esta mañana, tal vez por eso me llamó la atención. Por otro lado, no quería regresar a mi casa... donde mi esposo no se encontraría esperándome.-. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? Juro que no le contaré a alguien.

-Te acabo de conocer.- me siento de nuevo, sin querer terminar de beber mi café, aún tengo quemada la lengua y no quiero empeorarla.

-¿Me veo como alguien que mentiría? Honestamente ni siquiera hablo mucho con las personas, ellos se acercan a mí. Siempre soy el más popular y eso es un fastidio, ya lo viste con tus amigas.- él está muy consciente de quien es y de cómo lo ven los demás, cielos, todo en él es fascinante. Yo aún no estoy muy convencida-. Hagamos algo. Secreto por secreto. Tú me cuentas tu problema y yo te cuento el mio.- lo dijo con una expresión neutral, sin emoción, como todo lo que dice, así que habla totalmente enserio.

-No sé si confiarte esto.- pero siento una gran necesidad de contarlo, sé que terminaré llorando si lo confieso. No quiero hacerlo, no con un desconocido, pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo-. Creo... no. Sé que mi esposo me engaña.- él se queda viendo, estudiando mi expresión, no sé si él ya suponía algo así, su cara no me da ninguna pista.

-Debe ser un completo idiota. De las chicas que he visto hoy, tú eres por mucho la más normal, sabes controlarte, al menos controlaste tu reacción cuando se te quemó la lengua con el café... Sí, lo sé.- ¡maldición! a este hombre no se le escapa nada. Pero me hace sonrojar, realmente es muy observador, y mi lengua aún me duele. Que mal-. Puede que seas un poco torpe a la hora de bajar de el autobús.

-¡Oye!- no sé si lo hace con motivo de ofenderme o esa es su muy extraña forma de hacer bromas.

-¿Por qué piensas que te engaña?- me mira, con sus ojos oscuros y profundos, muy hermosos en realidad. Sabe cuando volver a la seriedad y al asunto importante, es alguien muy centrado a mi parecer-. ¿No será un malentendido?

-No, él casi me lo dijo en la cara.- dije, con voz triste, intentando no llorar. No quiero que las personas me vean así.

-No lo comprendo, tú eres hermosa. ¿Y por qué te casaste con él en primer lugar? ¿no son muy jóvenes? tal vez fue un poco apresurado.- odio que me llame hermosa, me gusta que me lo digan pero él no, él hace que me ponga nerviosa y como ya dije, eso no me gusta. Por otro lado, tal vez tenga, tengan todos los que me lo dijeron razón, tal vez debí esperar un poco más.

-Él era muy lindo conmigo, él se enamoró de mí primero. Me regalaba cosas e insistió tanto hasta que yo quedé perdidamente enamorada de él... Parece que ya lo olvidó.

-Fue un amor pasajero.- concluyó. Siendo verdad eso o no, me lastimó.

-No sé quien sea esa mujer con la que se está viendo Naruto, pero si la llego a ver yo... yo...- comienzo a sollozar, realmente me duele y no sé qué haría si tuviera a esa mujer enfrente, no sé cómo reaccionaría. No la conozco pero ya la odio, y odio pensar que sea más bella que yo.

-¿Naruto?- pregunta, sin mucho interés, ya sabía que ese debía ser el nombre de mi esposo.

-Sí, así se llama.- me seco las lágrimas con las manos-. Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Un chico tonto de cabello rubio y ojos azules?- pregunta, alzando la ceja.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Lo conoces?!- digo, impresionada.

-Ese idiota y yo íbamos en la misma secundaría y preparatoria. Así que ese idiota se casó... vaya, y resultó ser un cretino.- tomó más de su café, ya casi se lo terminaba y el mio se estaba enfriando-. Nos odiábamos, siempre estaba buscando pelea conmigo. No sé cómo te casaste con ese imbécil.- realmente es muy honesto al hablar.

-No tengo idea.- respondo irónicamente, bebiendo de mi café. Está frio y que mi lengua ahora no pueda sentir nada no ayuda mucho. Aguanto las ganas de escupirlo de nuevo en la tasa.

-¿Quieres que te pida otra cosa? ¿un jugo de naranja quizá?- me dice cortésmente, dándose cuenta, de nuevo, de mi situación.

-Sí, por favor.- nos quedamos callados hasta que me entregan mi bebida, la tomo y no me sabe a casi nada, mi lengua aún no se recupera y no dudo que él ya se haya dado cuenta-. Te toca, dime un secreto tuyo.- hablo firmemente-. Cuéntame tu problema.

-¿Quieres saber mi problema?- cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente, como si se creyera el tipo más genial de el mundo, tal vez lo era-. Mi problema es algo similar al tuyo.

-¿Ah, sí?.- quedo perpleja.

-Sí , así es.- se acerca lo suficiente a mi como para susurrarme al oído, quedo pasmada-. Estoy enamorado.- habla con voz glaciar, pero extrañamente dulce.

-¿Enserio?- no sé por qué siento como si todo mi cuerpo temblara, algo en este chico me hace sentir tan extraña.

-Sí.- se acerca más, prácticamente siento su aliento en mi cuello-. Mi problema es... que la persona que amo está casada con alguien más.

Me besa. Puede que mi lengua esté poco sensible al tacto en estos momentos, pero lo siento, es cálido y dulce, pero frio y algo amargo. Es difícil de describir. No sé por qué lo dejo hacerlo, pero lo hago y no estoy segura si estoy correspondiendo el beso, creo que solo me estoy dejando besar. No dura mucho, me suelta a los pocos segundos, me sonríe. Cuando me doy cuenta de que debería golpearlo o algo por semejante indiscreción, él deja el dinero en la mesa, pagando la cuenta (e incluso dejando propina) y se va.

-¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?- me pregunto a mi misma, roja como un tomate.

Es muy surrealista todo esto, ya que este tipo lo acabo de conocer esta mañana. Es tan ridículo que no parece real. Es tan repentino que no me lo creo. Pero me ilusiono, no puedo evitarlo, solo lo hago. Pero sé que no tiene sentido alguno. Hay algo muy extraño en esto pero decido no pensarlo mucho. Sí mi esposo me engaña ¿por qué yo no puedo darme una oportunidad de hacerlo también?

Veo al mesero recoger el dinero, pero observo algo que no tomó, algo que no era dinero. Es un papelito. Un papelito con el número de Sasuke Uchiha apuntado. Para que yo lo llame.

Empieza a llover. Camino hasta mi casa, ya estoy cerca. La lluvia cae y me empapa el cabello. Veo la puerta de mi casa abierta. Mi esposo está en la entrada. Frente a él está una mujer. No puede ser...

Esa mujer, no puedo verle el rostro, su paraguas no me lo permite, pero si distingo algo. Tiene un cuerpo perfecto y un cabello largo y oscuro. Debe ser muy hermosa, esa debe ser la mujer por la que me cambio. Esa es la amante... y ella estaba en mi casa.

Estoy furiosa, estoy enloquecida de el enojo. Lo veo a él, se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla ¡Esto es el colmo! Ella se va, sujetando su paraguas fuertemente, corriendo, alejándose de ahí, cual niña escapando de un castigo. Hace bien, sino yo me encargaría de darle su merecido ahí mismo.

Estoy llorando, lloro con amargura y no sé qué hacer. Me da asco ir a mi casa sabiendo lo que esos dos pudieron haber hecho ahí. Pero no tengo a donde ir. Los padres de Ino me harían muchas preguntas si me quedo a dormir con ella, mis demás amigas también están en esa situación, o eso o su casa en muy pequeña. No tengo a donde ir. Estoy sola.

Momento. Tengo un número. Está en un papelito en mi bolsillo. El número de Sasuke. Estoy tan furiosa y triste que no pienso lo que hago. Sacó mi celular y llamo. Lo que digo es una locura pero no fue intencional.

-Quiero ir a dormir contigo.- supe que acababa de decir una tontería que se malentiende tan pronto lo dije, me quedé muy avergonzada.

-Vaya que eres rápida.- contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡No! digo, esto... quiero decir que...- no importa lo que diga, esto ya se salió de mis manos, solo quedé en ridículo. Mejor soy honesta-. Encontré a mi marido con la otra mujer, no quiero quedarme en mi casa... ¿puedo... ir contigo?

-Oh, ya veo. Te entiendo.- no sé por qué es tan comprensivo.

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no vamos a hacer nada indebido.- agrego de forma seria-. Pero quiero que me ayudes en algo.- si algo he aprendido de él en las ultimas ocho horas y media que llevo de conocerlo, es que es alguien muy listo y deductivo.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que me ayudes a averiguar quien es la amante de mi esposo.

* * *

_¿Predecible? ¿forzado? ¿incongruente?... ¿engañoso?_

_Es un fic sencillo, como podrán ver jeje_

_pero les prometo una especial sorpresa, no sabría decir qué pasará si les cuento. _

_¿Reviews?_


	2. No escaparás, perra

**Engaño**

_capítulo 2: No escaparás, perra.  
_

Llevo una semana y media de conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, aquel chico misterioso de cabello y ojos oscuros. Después de ver a mi esposo con otra mujer, me quedé a pasar la noche en casa de Sasuke, por que no me atrevía a entrar a mi casa sabiendo que Naruto estuvo ahí con su amante. Claro, tuve que volver a mi hogar al día siguiente pero mi esposo no me hizo pregunta alguna. Es verdad, no le intereso.

Los días siguientes ya no le dirijo la palabra, y él hace lo mismo. En la escuela sigo siendo la misma, o al menos finjo serlo. Algo que se me ha vuelto rutinario, para envidia de mis amigas, es que por las tardes siempre voy con Sasuke a algún lugar, ya sea a un restaurante o a caminar por el parque.

Él es muy comprensivo, y muy educado. Desde que me besó aquella vez en esa cafetería cuando recién nos conocimos, no ha vuelto a tocarme de esa manera. Pero sé que le gusto, y no sólo porque ya me lo dijo. Me trata especialmente bien, parecemos una pareja de novios cuando vamos caminando.

Sé que está mal porque estoy casada, pero eso no me importa ya. Si Naruto tiene una amante, yo también puedo tener uno. Pero me duele, no importa que lo intente, odio que Naruto me esté engañando con otra. Lo sigo amando... Pero no puedo evitar sentir este sentimiento por este chico nuevo, por Sasuke. Realmente debí esperar antes de casarme, porque ahora estoy confundida.

El tema sobre la amante no lo he olvidado. Sasuke prometió ayudarme a averiguar quien es esa mujer, a pesar de que yo le gusto a él. Sí, suena extraño, pero por algún motivo ahora confío ciegamente en él. ¿Será verdad que me estoy enamorando de este chico a pesar de conocerlo hace menos de dos semanas?

Es de noche, escucho a Naruto llegar a casa, tarde de nuevo. Ahora ya no duerme conmigo, yo ya no lo quiero cerca. Él se queda en el sófa de la sala y yo en la cama. Lo sé, esto debería ir para un divorcio inminente, pero yo aún no me he rendido. Lo sé, soy una tonta.

Estoy triste. Estoy sola, llorando como en todas las noches, sola en la cama. Realmente necesito a alguien que me consuele. Estoy devastada. ¿Cómo pienso que es posible arreglar mi matrimonio? Sasuke me ayuda pero no ha averiguado casi nada sobre esa desgraciada mujer con la que Naruto me engaña, sólo que ella es su compañera de trabajo.

Lloro en la oscuridad. Esa mujer no sólo duerme con mi esposo, también está con él en el trabajo ¡Cielos! pasa más tiempo con él que yo. Esa desconocida mujer de cabello largo y hermoso, cómo la odio. Tan sólo imaginar que ella pudo tener relaciones con mi esposo en esta misma casa me da asco. Quiero vengarme, realmente quiero hacerlo. Mi sufrimiento no puede desaparecer, pero puedo olvidarlo por un rato.

Me levanto, con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún es de noche y falta mucho para el amanecer, pero no importa. Me visto rápidamente, llamo a un taxi y salgo de mi casa. Naruto no me dice nada, pero sabe que me fui. Quiero que se enoje, quiero que me detenga y que me diga algo, que se ponga celoso, que me mire al menos. Pero no hace nada, eso me hace sentir mal.

Me voy, porque quiero vengarme de él, además de que necesito comprensión, consuelo, cariño que mi esposo no me dará. Necesito a Sasuke. Estoy loca, lo sé. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Llego a su casa, él me abre la puerta y me mira con sorpresa.

-Debiste llamar al menos.- me dice y me deja pasar.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- es la segunda vez que entro a su casa, así que conozco el lugar, me siento en el sofá.

Su casa no es muy grande, pero es perfecta para alguien que vive solo. Yo me siento rara, pero necesito olvidarme, olvidarme de mi esposo, al menos momentáneamente. Amo a Naruto, lo amo con todo lo que da mi corazón, pero él me es infiel, eso me causa tanto dolor; pero con Sasuke, al que acabo de conocer, siento algo, no es como lo que siento por Naruto, lo que siento por Sasuke es atracción, lo sé, sé que él siente lo mismo o no sé.

Cuando me besó el día que nos conocimos dijo amarme, pero, seguramente, es sólo atracción también, porque me acababa de conocer y es imposible que me ame. Además no ha vuelo a mencionar su "amor" por mí desde aquella ocasión, pero se ve que le gusto mucho, siempre es educado y amable conmigo. Me trata de manera especial, a mí a diferencia de otras chicas. Nuestros compañeros de clase también se dan cuenta de que algo está pasando, no son tontos.

Pero no pasa nada, no ha pasado nada. Pero vengo aquí para que pase algo. Soy una desgraciada, quiero vengarme de mi esposo por ser infiel conmigo, quiero pagarle con la misma moneda... pero lo patético de todo esto es que a él no le va a importar. Pero no me importa, al menos eso me hará sentir bien... aunque sea por un momento.

Sasuke se sienta a mi lado, me observa con curiosidad, con una mirada que no muestra emoción alguna, como siempre lo hace, tal vez por eso me atraiga, no lo sé.

-¿Qué sucedió esta vez?- pregunta, como si hubiera predicho que esto volvería a pasar. No me enfado, pero me hace sentir un poco tonta.

-Yo... no me siento bien... en mi casa. Yo... me siento tan sola.- le digo, agachando la mirada-. Siento volver a molestarte.

-No hay problema, haría lo que fuera por ti.- me acaricia el cabello con dulzura. Siempre se comporta así conmigo, por eso es obvio que le gusto.

-Sasuke.- murmuro, sonrojada. Le gusto, me gusta, es ahora o nunca, ¿por qué no? yo también tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera.

Cierro los ojos y me acerco para besarlo. Me corresponde el beso, es tierno, gentil. No parece haberse molestado. Me apego más a él, besandolo con intensidad, no me hace preguntas, solo se deja llevar por el beso. Supongo que también quería hacerlo.

Él toma el control y me acuesta, poniéndose sobre mí. Me desabrocha los botones y yo me doy cuenta de que esto va enserio, pero ya habrá momento para arrepentirse una vez haya terminado, ahora es lo que quiero y no me importa nada más. Me besa el pecho, el cuello y los labios, yo comienzo a gemir de excitación. Me deshago de su camisa y continuo besándolo mientras me acaricia.

Estoy lista para esto, realmente lo estoy. No importa, realmente quiero hacerlo. Se detiene, me mira y yo estoy confundida. Me enojo, claro que me enojo ¿qué pasó?

-No quiero que hagas esto.- me dice, con voz fría, ¿a que viene eso cuando ya habíamos iniciado?

-¡¿Por qué?!- le grito, ofendida. Sí, soy una descarada.

-Te amo pero... ¿me amas a mí?

-Yo... no sé, esto está pasando demasiado rápido.- reflexiono, pero no tiene sentido, él dice amarme y eso si es demasiado rápido a mi parecer, así que ¿de qué se queja?-. Pero yo... yo realmente...

-Debes aclarar tus sentimientos.- me dice con una ternura que nunca había escuchado viniendo de él, me besa en los labios con ternura-. Sino, después vas a odiarte por hacer esto.

-Yo quisiera... quisiera amarte.- lloro, lloro porque sigo amando a Naruto, pero él sólo me hace sufrir.

-Aunque me amaras, no está bien.- me abraza con fuerza y yo cierro los ojos. Oh, estoy muy cansada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto.

-Sigues casada y aunque me ames, aunque lo hagamos... tú no eres libre, tienes un marido.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Él está casado conmigo y me engaña con otra mujer!- dejo salir las lágrimas, pero esta vez, de coraje.

-¡Por eso mismo!- me grita, como si yo no comprendiera lo lógico-. Sí quieres ser verdaderamente feliz... debes divorciarte. Es la única forma, aunque no me ames, es la única forma.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- lo aparto y me siento, no sé en qué pensar-. Yo... yo...- ¡soy realmente una estúpida!-. No puedo olvidarme de él, simplemente no puedo.- y soy una cretina-. ¿Qué pasa contigo? No ibas a ayudarme a descubrir quien es su amante.- después de lo que acaba de pasar y con lo que acabo de decir, creo que quedo como una... no sé, una puta o algo así.

-Y aún me ofrezco a ayudarte a descubrir quien es esa mujer, pero aunque lo sepas, aún creo que debas divorciarte ¿Qué vas a hacer al descubrirla? ¿golpearla? él te habrá engañado aunque hagas eso y no lo podrás borrar y cabe la posibilidad de que vuelva a hacerlo ¡Divorciate!- realmente me insiste en eso, tal vez si me ama y realmente odia a mi esposo.

-Lo... lo pensaré, pero ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche, estoy en verdad cansada-. y sí que estoy cansada, estoy a punto de caer rendida.

Esa noche duermo en su cama, abrazada a él. No hacemos el amor ni nada parecido, solo duermo con él es todo... Esto es tan raro. Cuando despierto, estoy más calmada, es cuando él se acerca a mí, y casi como si buscara alterarme de nuevo, me dice:

-Averigüé el nombre de esa mujer. Es Hinata Hyuga.- me dice-. No te lo dije ayer porque no parecías con animo para recibir algo así.

-¿Y quieres que sea lo primero que escuche en el día?- no es una buena forma de empezar la mañana.

-¿Estás molesta?

-No, no lo estoy.- sabiendo el nombre o no, aún odio a esa mujer-. No quiero ir a clases hoy... realmente no quiero. No estoy de humor.

-Entonces... te acompañaré.

Regreso a casa, me ducho y cambio de ropa. Salgo de nuevo y Sasuke me está esperando fuera. Naruto debe estar trabajando en estos momentos, o al menos es lo que creo.

Yo y Sasuke decidimos dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, para distraer mi mente de cosas que me perturben. Necesito relajarme un rato.

Creí estar tranquila por sólo un par de horas, realmente creí estarlo. Pero no, no fue así. Yo y Sasuke entramos a una cafetería, ala habitual donde vamos, nos sentamos como siempre pero... esta vez fue totalmente distinto.

-Sakura...- habló Sasuke, con una voz precavida, como si pasara algo malo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, intrigada, el tenía una expresión cuidadosa.

-Tu marido...

-¿Eh?- estoy apunto de voltear pero me detiene.

-No lo veas, quiero que te calmes primero.- me dice con voz tranquilizadora, entonces yo comprendo lo que pasa y sin hacerle caso, volteo para mirar atrás.

Al darme la vuelta, lo veo a él, a Naruto, sentándose en una mesa junto a una mujer, esa bella chica de cabello largo, esa tal Hinata Hyuga. La estoy viendo, estoy viendo a esa otra mujer con mis propios ojos, la veo claramente, está ahí. Y ellos no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, aguantándome las ganas de gritar, golpear y llorar.

Esto es demasiado para mí.

-¿Quieres irte?- me pregunta Sasuke, notando que no me encuentro bien, pero su pregunta no me llega, estoy perdida en un mar de pensamientos.

-Yo... yo... ¿qué se supone que haga?- balbuceo, temblando de miedo, no lo soporto.

-Tú sabes lo que debes hacer.- creo que me está animando, así que hago lo que se me viene a la cabeza en esos momentos de insensatez.

-Hay que vigilarlos, cuando esa mujer se encuentre sola, yo misma iré con ella a darle su merecido.- digo con ira, una ira tan intensa que estoy segura de que el chico a mi lado se sintió incomodo.

-Bien, que conste que yo creí que harías algo correcto, pero eso es una locura.- me dice, extrañado, pero sé que me seguirá en hacer esto. Pase lo que pase.

Salimos cuidadosamente de la cafetería, cuidadosos de que Naruto ni esa mujer, Hinata, nos hayan visto. Que idiota es Naruto, ahora debe pensar que estoy en clase ¿Así que hace esto todos los días? Desgraciado.

Me duele, pero debo admitir que ellos dos se ven muy felices. Sólo Naruto dice algo y esa mujer da una risa nerviosa, lo sé, los estamos viendo desde lejos. No es acosar cuando el acosado es mi esposo, así que no veo nada de malo. Esa mujer me las pagará muy caro por todo lo que me ha hecho. Pero me pregunto.. ¿Qué pensará Sasuke de todo esto? Siendo honesta, siento que él sólo me está siguiendo la corriente, que no le interesa demasiado lo que haga o no.

-Una vez que la confrontes ¿qué vas a hacer después?- me pregunta repentinamente, con su típica voz glaciar. No contesto-. Aunque de alguna forma lograras que esa mujer no vuelva a ver a tu marido... lo que te hizo no se puede borrar, él no te quiere, Sakura.- hace una pausa, yo estoy viendo fijamente a aquella mujer pero me doy cuenta cuando Sasuke comienza a acariciarme el cabello de forma cariñosa-. En cambio, yo sí te amo a ti y sé que tú puedes llegar a amarme. Sakura, si te divorcias de Naruto podríamos estar juntos.

Lo pienso por un momento. Él me ama, aún cuando me ayuda a hacer esto, debe quererme demasiado. Pero... pero, por algún motivo... siento que hay algo mal aquí.

-Sakura.- me dice-. Yo nunca te haría sufrir, yo siempre estaría contigo... para mí no hay ninguna otra mujer más que tú ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

¿Qué si creo que el amor a primera vista? No lo creo desde que salí de secundaría, pero este chico parece ser la prueba viviente de que existe. Él me obliga a verlo a los ojos, son tan lindos. Bien no es el momento más romántico, estamos espiando a mi esposo y a su amante tras de una maceta, pero yo me pongo nerviosa. Él acerca su rostro al mio y me da un dulce beso.

En ese momento lo pienso, lo pienso de verdad. Él es perfecto para mi, es guapo, misterioso, educado, me ama más que a otra cosa ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Tal vez deba dejar a Naruto libre y yo seguir con mi vida. En ese momento, realmente lo considero... hasta ahora no parece una mala idea.

Me alejo ligeramente de Sasuke, no sé que decirle. No, sí sé qué decirle. Debo decirle que sí, que sí quiero quedarme con él... pero mi curiosidad me gana y volteo de nuevo a ver a la amante esa. Me petrifico cuando me doy cuenta de que está viendo a nuestra dirección ¿Hinata Hyuga nos descubrió? ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿le dirá a Naruto?

-De.. debo irme.- alcanzo escuchar a esa mujer decirle a Naruto, toma sus cosas y se va a gran velocidad, dejando a Naruto muy confundido.

Yo también estoy confundida. Tal vez nos haya visto, tal vez no, después de todo estamos ocultos y pudo haber estado mirando otra cosa, además, ella no me conoce, no sabría que soy la esposa de su amante. En todo caso, ¿por qué se fue de esa forma? ¿por qué pareció huir?

Sólo una cosa me pasa por la mente: Está huyendo de mí.

No la dejaré escapar.

-No escaparás, perra.- digo, me levanto, salgo corriendo a su dirección.

-¡Sakura, espera!- grita Sasuke tras de mí, pero nadie puede detenerme.

Corro por las calles esquivando personas, viéndola desde lejos. Me quito mis molestos zapatos con tacón y corro descalza. Parezco una loca, pero en ese momento no pensé bien las cosas.

-¡No escaparás, perra!- le grito, para que lo oiga, y sí lo oye.

Ella voltea y se da cuenta de que la estoy siguiendo, pone un gesto de horror. Efectivamente, sí estaba huyendo de mí.

-¡Sakura!- escucho a Sasuke tras de mí, pero yo sólo acelero el paso, ya que aquella mujer es muy rápida.

Ella baja por las escaleras hacía el subterráneo, tal vez va a tomar el metro. No debo dejarla escapar, no debo.

¡Pero hay muchas personas! Casi la pierdo de vista, está a punto de subir al metro pero antes de entrar yo alcanzo a tomarla de el brazo y la obligo a mirarme. No sé por qué, pero ella parece a punto de soltar lágrimas, no voy a tener compasión por ella, yo ya estoy llorando desde hace un rato.

-Sakura.- llega Sasuke, harto de perseguirme-. Olvidaste tus zapatos.- me dice, casi molesto.

Esa tal Hinata lo único que hace es temblar y mirarme con sus ojos de cachorrito abandonado, pero no voy a caer en esa. Me mira, después mira a Sasuke, después me mira a mí otra vez. Abre la boca y sé que va a decir algo, pero no la dejo hacerlo.

-¡¿Por qué te acuestas con mi esposo?!- le reclamo, dándole una bofetada en la cara, captando la atención de todos ahí.

-Yo.. yo...- parece tímida, pero eso a mí no me importa.

-¡Habla! ¡¿Qué clase de mujer se mete con hombres casados?!- le grito en la cara, llena de ira.

-Lo siento.- dice en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Yo lo siento más?- la vuelvo a tomar de el brazo con brusquedad.

Ella vuelva a lanzarnos una mirada a los dos. Sé que nos vio besándonos y eso es algo que puede usar a su favor, lo cual me enfurece. Mira hacía el suelo, sin querer decir una palabra.

-Yo no voy a perdonarte, estúpida, me las vas a pagar.- y realmente quiero que me las pague.

-¡Lo siento!- grita.

Ella es muy hábil, porque con un sólo movimiento, logra liberarse de mi agarre, entra al metro y antes de que yo pueda detenerla, la puerta se cierra. Ella me mira tras el cristal con sus ojos aperlados repletos en lágrimas. Extiende su mano hacía mí, toca el cristal que nos divide y me mira con ojos de suplica.

-Lo siento.- vuelve a decir, sollozando incluso más que yo-. Lo siento, Sakura-. ¿ella sabe mi nombre?

Después, ella mira algo más, algo tras de mí. Su mirada cambia a algo parecido al odio. Sin apartar la vista a lo que sea que mirase, vuelve a abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero fue demasiado tarde, el metro avanzó y ella decidió no decir nada. Sea lo que sea que fuera a decirme, creo que no iba a gustarme.

-¿Estás bien?- Sasuke me abraza, me estremezco, había olvidado que estaba tras de mí.

-Sasuke, yo...

-Shh, está bien, ya todo pasó, ya pasó.- me vuelve a besar, con más ternura que antes.

Y yo no entiendo nada.

* * *

_uhh, chicos, segundo capítulo tan rápido jeje  
__esque ya lo tenía escrito la mitad desde antes xD sólo terminé la segunda mitad y aquí está._

_La cosa se está poniendo más rara, wow, jaja _

_El siguiente capítulo será el ultimo.__No sé cuando lo subiré, pero no creo que sea tan rápido esta vez._  
_Tengo más fics acumulados._

_¿reviews?_


	3. Engaño, engaño, ¡engaño!

_Aquí el ultimo capitulo. Antes que nada, como les dije al principio, no tengo un especial favoritismo con las parejas mostradas en este fic, pero disfruté escribiendo, realmente xD  
_

_Miren, yo siempre intento que mis fics sean impredecibles, que sorprendan, que no sean como los demás, pero con tantos fics es imposible que uno no se parezca a el otro. Pero espero sorprenderlos con este ultimo capitulo. _

_Y finalmente sabrán de qué va todo esto de el engaño._

* * *

**Engaño**

_capítulo 3: Engaño, engaño, ¡engaño!... ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que te engañamos._

Estoy decidida. Después de toda esa escena y persecución con la amante de Naruto, Hinata, sé lo que debo hacer. El divorcio, es lo mejor para ambos.

No lo niego, aún siento algo por Naruto, pero estar con él sólo me causará más y más daño. Además, estoy con Sasuke ahora, no voy a estar sola y Naruto tendrá a Hinata, que aún odio. ¿Por qué luchar con algo en el que ya he perdido? Incluso aunque ganara ¿qué sentido tendría? eso no borraría el engaño que me hizo Naruto.

Sasuke me ha hecho ver que debo primero que nada respetarme a mi misma, hacer que los demás me respeten. No debo seguir con alguien que sólo me ve la cara de idiota. No, odio a Hinata pero no ganaré nada en afrontarla. Lo quiere, que se lo quede, él es un infiel, de nada me sirve.

Entonces ¿Por qué estoy sumamente triste?

Sasuke dice que pronto pasará, que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Que mi vida no terminará ahí, que tengo toda una vida por delante. Le creo, pero necesito tiempo.

En las semanas siguientes arreglo las cosas con Naruto, por así decirlo. Terminamos en buenos términos, pero la verdad es que deseo no volverlo a ver. Aunque aún sienta algo por él. Arreglamos el divorcio, toma sus cosas y se marcha. No sé a donde irá, pero yo me siento sola en mi hogar.

Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que han cambiado desde que conocí a Sasuke meses atrás. Él dice que hará lo posible por enamorarme, creo que le empiezo a creer. Tal vez yo sólo necesite una segunda oportunidad, para una nueva vida. Pero esta vez no me voy a precipitar. Aunque, siento que conozco perfectamente a Sasuke, pero ¿lo conozco realmente?

En la escuela, mis amigas intentan consolarme, saben que aún no me encuentro del todo bien.

-Naruto es un idiota por no apreciarte.- me decía Ino, creyendo que su palabra es ley.

-Al menos no estás sola.- me dice Tenten, guiñándome el ojo. Sé que se refiere a Sasuke.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke y él me lanza una pequeña sonrisa. Mi corazón late con fuerza. Pero hay algo que siento que está mal, algo que aún necesito.

Las noches son solitarias, cada cierto tiempo voy a casa de Sasuke para que me haga compañía, él es tan amable conmigo. Tengo tanto en qué pensar, porque siento que, aunque ya arreglé las cosas con Naruto, aún hay algo que no he resuelto.

Me revuelvo la cabeza al intentar averiguar qué es, qué está mal, y por más que lo pienso no llego a nada. Los días transcurren, para mí. Sasuke sigue saliendo conmigo, no somos novios, no oficialmente, creo que es demasiado rápido.

Aún creo que hay algo mal, algo que no me deja dormir por las noches. Una mañana despierto dándome cuenta de cuál es el problema. Puede que haya resuelto las cosas con Naruto, puede que ya lo haya alejado de mi vida, pero aún estoy inquieta, porque aún no le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle a la amante de este, aún no he arreglado las cosas con Hinata, la mujer que odio.

Siento la necesidad de ir, decirle todas sus verdades, pero eso sería caer muy bajo. No voy a humillarme de esa manera. Definitivamente no lo haré.

Creía que mi vida seguiría con normalidad, tarde o temprano olvidaría a Naruto y podría, quizá, amar a Sasuke. Si es que no lo amo ya.

Porque cuando paseamos en el parque y me ofrece una flor, siento que no existe nada más.

Sólo sé que me hace suspirar, ahora más que nunca. Ahora que siento que mi vida puede volver a comenzar, a arreglarse, gracias a su consejo de... divorciarme. Él insistió mucho con eso, dijo que era lo mejor para mí. Aunque me tarde en superarlo, creo que tiene razón, lo creo de verdad.

Lo curioso de la vida es, que aunque creas algo con fuerza, aunque tengas todo asegurado, la verdad es, que planearlo no te asegura nada. La verdad es, que creí mucho en alguien antes de conocerlo. ¿Qué? ¿por qué digo esto? Sólo digamos que, cuando menos me di cuenta, me enamoré perdidamente de Sasuke. Fue ahí cuando descubrí lo que no debí saber nunca.

Ese día soplaba el viento con fuerza, las nubes preveían una lluvia, como el día en que conocí a Sasuke. Estaba en clase de ingles, aburrida, observando las nubes. Sonriendo ligeramente, cuando la clase inició. Voltee a ver el lugar que siempre ocupaba Sasuke, él no estaba ahí.

-¿Donde crees que se haya ido ese chico, Sakura?- me preguntó Ino, con mucha curiosidad.

-No tengo idea, tal vez enfermó.

-Tú deberías saberlo, eres su novia ¿no es así?- habló, recelosa-. Deberías llamarle.

Y eso hice, lo llamé a su celular, el numero que me dio el día que nos conocimos, después de que me besara.

Recuerdo aquel día. Dijo estar enamorado de mí... aunque acababa de conocerme.

-¿Sakura?- lo escucho contestar desde la otra linea.

-Sasuke, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no asististe a clases?- pegunto en el teléfono celular, preocupada.

-Me encuentro algo enfermo, Sakura, no iré a clase en unos días. No te preocupes.

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

-No, así está bien. Recuerda que te quiero.- colgó.

Pasaron un par de días y el seguía sin asistir a clases, yo seguí llamándolo pero sus respuestas siempre eran las mismas.

Estaba sola en mi casa, había salido temprano de la escuela y no tenía nada qué hacer. Decidí hacer limpieza, revolví unas cuantas cosas, acomodé zapatos y ropa. Encontré una caja, no era mía, era de Naruto. En ella tenía las cartas que Hinata le había enviado. No las quiero en mi casa, tirarlas creo que sería muy típico y predecible ¿Qué debería hacer?

Cuando me doy cuenta, me estoy dirigiendo al trabajo de Naruto, donde trabaja, claro, Hinata. Al primero que encuentre, le entregaré la casa con las cartas, yo no las quiero. Al llegar, pregunto a alguien, que me reconoció como la ex esposa. Lo que me dijo fue sorprendente.

Aparentemente, después de divorciarse de mí, Naruto había renunciado. Eso me dejó algo confundida, entonces me decidí por tirar las cartas a el bote de basura más cercano. Caminé hasta la esquina, estaba a punto de tirarlas cuando algo llamó mi atención.

Era una hermosa chica de ojos aperlados y cabello oscuro y largo. Es Hinata Hyuga, la amante de Naruto.

-¡Oye tú!- no puedo evitar gritarle, mi odio hacía ella es inmenso-. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!- grito con severidad.

Ella me ve, y noto que quiere huir, salir corriendo como la ultima vez, pero no lo hace, sólo tiembla un poco. No sé por qué me tiene tanto miedo. No sé por qué cuando me enfrenté a ella la ultima ocasión, ella sabía mi nombre. No sé muchas cosas, cosas que no quise pensar hasta ahora, cosas que me dejaron confundida cuando hable con ella la primera vez. Cosas que no había considerado hasta ahora, que se acerca a mí, con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión que no logro descifrar. Quiere hablarme, quiere decirme lo que no me dijo la ultima vez... por temor... por temor a algo.

-No, Sakura.- me habla con firmeza, aún cuando llora por algo que no sé-. Yo soy la que debe hablar contigo.

.

-**¡AHHHH!**- una vez ella me cuenta todo, grito, grito con mucha fuerza.

Mi corazón se destruye y todo lo que había en mi cabeza desaparece por completo, dejándome sólo un mar de dolor.

Yo creí ser inteligente.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- me dice, llorando casi tanto como yo. Y yo salgo corriendo de el lugar-. ¡No, Sakura, espera, por favor! ¡Es tarde!... ¡Es tarde para todo!

Creí ser madura.

Corro, porque lo que me reveló Hinata es demasiado para mi cabeza. Un dolor viene de mi pecho y me marea, todo me da vueltas y choco con las personas al correr. No puedo creerlo.

Corro, devastada, a casa de Sasuke. Toco la puerta, gritando, gimiendo de pánico. Sin poder creer lo que esa chica me había contado.

-¡Sasuke! ¡ábreme por favor! ¡te lo suplico! ¡contesta!

-Niña.- me habla un anciano-. No hay nadie ahí.

Oh Dios mio. Oh por Dios, esto no puede estarme pasando.

_Yo y Hinata llegamos a un restaurante. Yo había decidido escuchar lo que me tenía que decir. La odiaba con todo mi ser, pero ella no dejaba de verme con lastima ¿acaso se cree superior a mí?_

_-No porque te hayas quedado con Naruto significa que eres mejor que yo. Estuviste con él aún estando casado conmigo, eres la peor persona.- le dije en tono ácido, ella no levanta la vista para verme._

_-Es cierto, estoy muy enamorada de Naruto.- me dijo, que cínica ha de ser-. Pero, yo no sabía que estaba casado.- volvió a soltar lágrimas, como si a mí me importaran esas patrañas._

_-Pero tú sabías que estaba casado conmigo, tú huiste de mí cuando te encontré con él en la cafetería.- ataqué, eso es algo que ella no puede negar-. Además, sabes mi nombre ¿él te lo dijo?- fruncí el ceño, enojada. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
_

_-Es cierto, en ese momento ya lo sabía, pero no al principio, no cuando me le declaré._

_Que cínica._

Yo realmente creí conocer a las personas.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Por qué?!- grito, y como contestación, comienza a llover.

Mi cara se empapa por completo, pero no me importa. Corro, corro hasta tomar un taxi, casi lo tomo a la fuerza.

-¡Rápido! ¡Conduzca!- grito, desesperada, sabiendo que tengo muy poco tiempo.

Tengo en mis manos una carta, la ultima carta que le fue enviada a Naruto. Al leerla otra vez, mis manos tiemblan. Es lo que confirma lo que Hinata me dijo, lo que me dice en donde está él ahora.

_-¡¿Y me lo dices así sin más?!- le grité a Hinata, totalmente furiosa-. ¡Tú eres la amante de mi ex marido! ¡deberías avergonzarte! ¡Meses engañándome! ¡Que descaro!- estaba a punto de lanzarle una bofetada, pero ella me detuvo con sus palabras.  
_

_-¡Y él me rechazó!- gritó, dejándome consternada y muy, muy confundida-. Esa tarde era lluviosa, me le declaré y él me dijo que no podía porque estaba casado contigo, Sakura. Él me besó en la mejilla para hacerme sentir mejor. Me fui y me prometí no volver a intentar algo con él._

_-Eso es...- lo recuerdo, fue la primera vez que la vi, fue en ese momento, entonces no había pasado nada entre ellos. Lo malinterpreté todo-. Pero ¿Entonces por qué te reuniste con Naruto hace unas semanas en la cafetería?_

_-Lo lamento tanto.- volvió a sollozar, lo que sea que oculte, no es bueno._

Llego al aeropuerto, está a punto de partir el avión, corro y no hay nada ni nadie que me detenga. Suelto un mar de lágrimas. Voy esquivando personas, subiendo escaleras, tropiezo un par de veces pero eso no puede detenerme.

El dolor en mi pecho nada lo puede sanar. Finalmente encuentro mi objetivo. Entre un mar de lágrimas, mi voz sonaba mal, pero tenía que hablar, tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa.

-¡Naruto!- gritó, mi voz es muy chillona, pero no me importa parecer una loca, vuelvo a gritar-. ¡Naruto!- sé que me ha oído.

_-Yo amo a Naruto.- dijo Hinata, entristecida-. Haría lo que fuera por él... incluso._

_-¡¿Incluso qué?!- le grité, buscando explicación._

_-Engañar...- me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, avergonzada-. Sí a Naruto eso lo hacía feliz, entonces habría que engañar. Lo lamento tanto, no fue idea mía. No odies a Naruto, te lo ruego, él no sabía nada._

_-¡¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?!- exigí saber, harta de el dramatismo. Yo sólo quiero saber la verdad-. ¡¿Engañar?!  
_

_-A ti.- me dijo, como si eso no fuera obvio-. No, no es lo que piensas. Te engañé, pero no fue mi plan, sólo hice lo mejor para Naruto, pero no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, no debí hacer esto, no debí causarte este dolor.  
_

_-¡Explícate!- estoy desconcertada, no sé a donde va todo esto, pero comienzo a llorar, porque algo dentro de mí sabe que está mal._

-Naruto.- llamo a mi ex esposo que está a punto de tomar un vuelo, para no volver jamás-. Tanto tiempo, tantas cosas que hemos pasado y tú...

-Sakura... yo.- intenta disculparse, pero lo cierto es que no sabe cómo.

-Naruto.- lo callo-. Hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, pero... ¿pero engañarme así?- levanto la vista y él puede ver mis lágrimas. Sabe de mi dolor.

_-Él me llamó.- me dijo Hinata, tratando de controlar sus sollozos-. Me dijo que era lo mejor, que era lo que debía hacerse. Me dijo que comenzara a salir con Naruto._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- me sorprendí._

_-Para que tú no estuvieras con Naruto.- hace una pausa, toma aire y continua-. Para que tú te alejaras poco a poco de él y odiaras "a la amante"_

_-Espera... ¿Nunca hubo tal amante?- ella me miró severamente. Temblé de terror._

-Naruto, sé que no querías verme sufrir.- aún lloro, y él se pone triste también-. Pero nunca debiste mentirme, nunca debiste engañarme. Pero antes de que te vayas, hay algo que debes saber.

-¿De qué hablas?- me pregunta, sin comprender.

-Por el amor que aún puedo llegar a tenerte, y por mi dignidad, debo decirte, lo que me hizo.- no aguanto las lágrimas, no sé si podré decir lo siguiente-. El peor engaño que he sufrido, la mayor crueldad que me han hecho. ¡Es un ser despreciable y lo sabe!- grito con una fura tal que asusto a las personas y Naruto me observa, queriendo comprenderme. Yo estoy furiosa-. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- grito, a la persona que me da la espalda, grito, con todo el odio de mi corazón-. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Creí ser fuerte.

_-Hinata, por favor, lo que sea, dímelo.- preví lo que pasaba, preví lo que me diría, pero deseaba escucharlo de ella. Aunque eso me destrozaría el corazón._

_-Me dijo que lo hiciera, no, casi me obligó a hacerlo.- la chica lloraba, arrepentida y avergonzada, yo ya no sentía odio hacía ella-. ¡Sabía que tú odiabas a la amante y usó eso para alejarte de tu esposo!_

_-¡No, por favor no!- sé lo que quiere decirme, tengo miedo de confirmarlo._

_-¡Me llamó ese día!- gritó, llorando-. ¡Me dijo que era el momento de terminar el plan!_

_-No, no.- me duele, me duele mucho._

_-Dijo que llevara a Naruto a la cafetería.- me explicó, temblando ligeramente-. Dijo que tú estarías ahí, que tú nos verías. Eso es lo que quería. Eso es lo que quería él._

_-Eso es mentira, no puede estar pasando.- abrazo mi pecho, no queriendo escuchar más._

_-Sakura, él fue mucho más listo que tú. También usó mis sentimientos hacía Naruto para su beneficio. Es un manipulador.  
_

_-No..._

_-¡Él quería que odiaras a Naruto! ¡Quería que te alejaras de él! Para así obtener lo que quiere..._

_-¿Y qué es lo que quería?- pregunté con timidez._

_-Que te divorciaras..._

_-¿Por... qué?- pero lo siguiente que me dice, jamás lo preví._

_-Porque él es en realidad..._

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- grito, tomando todo el coraje que tengo, limpiándome las lágrimas, manteniendo mi dignidad y firmeza-. ¡Me estás escuchando, Sasuke Uchiha!

Él se voltea hacía mí, me da una pequeña sonrisa cínica, de alguien que no tiene nada de qué arrepentirse. Me tiemblan los puños de ira.

-Oh, Sakura ¿Así que lograste descubrirme?- habla con malicia, muy diferente al Sasuke que conocía-. Déjame adivinar: Hinata confesó todo.

-¡Ella tiene más dignidad que tú!

-Y más que tú, por lo que veo.- sonríe cruelmente hacía mí-. Oh, Sakura ¿Realmente creíste que alguien que te acababa de conocer podría amarte? Yo ni siquiera me fijaría en alguien como tú.

-¡Eres malvado!- grito, me acerco a él y le doy una bofetada, pero a él no parece afectarle, le lanzo otra pero detiene el golpe, eso me hace rabiar-. Todo el tiempo pensando en cómo sería la mujer con la que me engañaba Naruto...- digo entre dientes, mirándolo a los ojos con desprecio-. ¡Pero nunca pensé que sería alguien tan cruel y despiadado como tú!- logro liberarme de su agarre y después miro a Naruto, casi con piedad-. Naruto, este chico es despreciable, si fuera tú, me alejaría de él de inmediato.

-Cielos, Sasuke, ¿pero qué rayos le hiciste?- pregunta el rubio, sin entenderlo realmente.

-Debo admitir que al principio no sabía que era tu esposa.- explica, creyéndose superior a mí-. Yo sólo quería tomar una chica al azar para verme menos sospechoso. Créeme, fue un golpe de suerte haberme encontrado con tu esposa. Aquella mujer que me ha sido un estorbo tanto tiempo.

-Eres despreciable.- murmuro, ofendida, porque yo realmente había creído en él.

-Una vez supe que era tu esposa, lo único que tenía que hacer era enamorarla, para finalmente alejarla de ti. La muy tonta lo creyó todo. Es muy fácil de manipular... y engañar.

-¡Pero, Sasuke!- replica Naruto, pero Sasuke no lo deja hablar.

-Era lo mejor para nosotros.- dice con severidad-. Y aunque ella no lo reconozca ahora, también es lo mejor para ella. Si yo no hubiera intervenido, tú nunca hubieras tenido el valor para dejarla, Naruto.

-¡¿Pero engañarla de esa forma?!

-¡Todo se obtiene con engaños! De eso se trata esta situación.- Sasuke voltea a verme y me da una ultima sonrisa complacida-. Alguien tenía que sacarla de en medio.

-¡Naruto!- llamo de nuevo a mi ex esposo, diciéndole lo que he venido a decirle-. Él no es una buena persona. Hagas lo que hagas, es decisión tuya, pero no podía dejarte ir sin que supieras con qué tipo de persona estás. Con un manipulador insensible.- entrecierro los ojos, calmándome un poco.

-Sakura ¿Cómo dices eso de mí?- me dice el pelinegro, con una voz de ironía-. Ni siquiera me conoces en realidad.

-Por eso mismo.- respondo-. ¡Naruto, no cometas mi mismo error! Conoce primero a las personas antes de creer ciegamente en ellas.

-Creo que ya lo he entendido, Sakura, pero...- me empieza a decir, pero sé que no tiene una respuesta exacta.

-Nos vemos, Naruto.- no lo he perdonado, pero quizá algún día pueda hacerlo-. Y hasta nunca... Sasuke.- pero a aquel chico misterioso de ojos y cabello oscuros, ese nunca en mi vida lo pienso perdonar.

Ellos se fueron, tomaron su avión y a saber a donde se habrán ido. Yo me encuentro en el baño de el aeropuerto llorando. Aún dolida, sorprendida por haber aguantado la discusión de hace un momento.

Nunca debí casarme tan joven. Tanto Naruto como yo aún teníamos cosas que hacer, aún no estábamos listos, esto fue lo que pasó por apresurar las cosas. No nos dimos el tiempo para saber si era lo que en verdad queríamos. Yo lo quería, pero él después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que no.

No debí confiar en alguien que me confiesa su amor casi sin conocerme. Creí ser madura, creí que ya no caía en esos trucos de secundaría, pero al parecer no fue así. No volveré a confiar ciegamente en un desconocido.

Siento que toda mi vida se fue a a la basura. Lo que quería hacer con Naruto, lo que pensé que podría hacer con Sasuke. Es increíble cómo todo se puede ir a la mierda al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- reconozco esa voz, es Hinata, me encontró.

-¿Por qué me buscaste?- le pregunto, tajante.

-Porque sé lo mal que debes sentirte.- me dice, con voz tímida.

-Los hombres son una porquería.- comento con acidez en la voz.

-No digas eso.- me dice, yo volteo a verla, contrariada.

-Ellos nos han manipulado, Hinata.

-No creas que es exclusivo de ellos, así como los hombres son como son, las mujeres también son como son.

-¿Dices que no puedo confiar en nadie?- eso sí me desanima.

-Sólo digo que... Las mujeres pueden ser igual de malas que los hombres, así como los hombres pueden ser buenos. Pero ese no es el tema.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo amo a Naruto, y se fue... Sólo espero que pueda ser feliz, con una segunda oportunidad. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Sakura.

-Y mi segunda oportunidad era Sasuke.- digo con sarcasmo-. No me sirvió de mucho.

-Y si la segunda oportunidad no sirve, hay una tercera, y hay tantas oportunidades mientras lo sigas intentando. Puedes volver a comenzar, Sakura.

-No creo poder amar a alguien pronto.

-Nadie dijo que pronto, pero si algún día. Aún tienes mucho tiempo.- me abraza para consolarme-. Después de todo... chicos hay muchos.- me dice, pero sé que ella también intenta convencerse de eso, ya que aún ama a Naruto.

-Eso es seguro, Hinata.- resoplo-. Pero será muy duro lograr encontrar un chico que realmente se interese en las chicas.

Ambas reímos. Yo rio sin ganas.

Supongo que siempre se puede volver a iniciar.

* * *

_Sí, los engañé haciendoles pensar que era NaruHina y SasuSaku  
Este fic iba a medio serio y medio troll jajaja  
_

_Cuando inventé la historia en mi cabeza, me reí mucho jaja  
Sólo espero no ganarme el odio de ustedes xD Era algo que realmente debía hacer_

_es decir ¿Qué esto no pasa en la vida real? estoy segura de que sí, y espero que nunca me pase._

_Ahha, no sé, si quieren ver más fics mios, entren a mi perfil, como ven, escribo solo locuras jaja_

_¿reviews?_


End file.
